


Language

by Applekookie



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applekookie/pseuds/Applekookie
Summary: - you were studying korean for your examinations; you were anxious for the exam, but moonbin eases it all!
Relationships: moonbin/reader
Kudos: 4





	Language

Synopsis- you were studying korean for your examinations; you were anxious for the exam, but moonbin eases it all!  
♥♥♥

\- you were currently studying korean, books, papers all scattered around you, you were do focused that you didn't notice moonie sitting besides you.  
\- it was raining today, moonbin had just finished cooking.  
\- yes! He was cooking for you, since you were so engrossed that you forgot to cook today.  
\- moonbin wiped the excessive sweat dripping from his forehead.   
\- “Jagiya, it's been 5 hours, and you still studying, please take a rest for an hour”  
\- you didn't reply, the one sentence was really messing up with your brain, and now you were confused as to how to write it.  
\- moonbin saw that you weren't paying attention and he took your book from your hands, and helped you write it.  
\- you thanked him and continued writing, and reading and going through all the lessons that you had learnt the past four months.  
\- your teacher was kind enough to give you a chance to repeat your examination.  
\- you hadn't failed, but you had given up, she was going way too fast to complete the syllabus, which you definitely found a problem, since you were a slow catcher.  
\- you were sipping on your coffee, and reading the sentences, the meanings, and everything else.  
\- your eyes were closing and you were tired a day, cause you had practised and studied since the time you received the message that you had a chance and your examinations were tomorrow.  
\- moonie noticed you and stood up, he took all your books, papers and kept them aside.  
\- he carried you into the bedroom, placed you on the bed and wrapped you on the blanket.  
\- you were not agreeing, you still had so much to learn, and prepare.  
\- “Jagi, I know that you have some lessons to study, but please sleep for an hour, you've been really hard at yourself, please rest”  
\- you shook your head, right now studying was the only thing that was on your mind, even though he insisted you weren't ready to give in.  
\- “babe, I have to study, I can't fail this time” you replied almost on the verge of crying.  
\- “honey, it's okay, it's just studies and If you have any difficulty, I'll be there to correct you!”  
\- you nodded, since your head was spinning and you couldn't have continued studying anymore.  
\- “okay, I'll sleep!” you wrapped yourself in the blanket and slept.  
\- he sighed and left your room, slept on the couch n  
\- incase you need anything.

♥♥♥

\- The sounds of the birds chirping, and his sweet voice woke you up.  
\- you smiled and he patted your head.  
\- “Good morning!” you said in your groggy state and morning voice.  
\- “ Morning!”he replied with a smile.  
\- the smell of eggs, bacon and fruits filled the room.  
\- he smiled at you, showing his cute, puppy eyes, you knew he had cooked breakfast.  
\- “I'll just freshen up and come downstairs to eat together” you winked.  
\- you tied your hair in a ponytail and ran inside the bathroom.  
\- he giggled.  
\- “be quick, love!” he said before he left the room.  
\- you got up and brushed your teeth, and freshened up.   
\- you ran downstairs and sat on the chair, while he was reading the emails and going through the letters by his fans.  
\- he pit his phone down, acknowledging your presence, you started eating.  
\- not to mention, but he was really good at cooking and you couldn't thank him enough.  
\- you ate together, after finishing your meal, you cleaned the dishes.  
\- you sat down again with a pile of books and papers surrounding you.  
\- moonbin sat besides you on the couch and watched you.  
\- he helped you solve all the sentences and the words you were having a problem with.

♥♥♥

\- soon, it was afternoon the time for your examination approached as well as your anxiety.  
\- you were nervous and scared that you would mess up again.  
\- moonie assured you and held your hand.  
\- you switched on your laptop, and signed in for the examination.  
\- it was your time now and you answered all the questions as asked.   
\- he handed you your pen and necessary booksa and sat to your opposite.  
\- although you stuttered a bit and made mistakes but it was better then the first one.  
\- you smiled at yourself, you did it!  
\- moonbin was opposite you, he was reading his emails and replying to his clients.  
\- soon, the test came to an end, and the last question took your breath away.  
\- you hadn't prepared for that, since you didn't know it was in the syllabus, you were nervous again.  
\- your palms and forehead was sweating, you gupled, now it was a 10 marks question and you couldn't skip it.  
\- you glanced at moonbin and uttered his name, loud enough for him to notice.  
\- he approached you, in Front of your laptop.  
\- you repeated the question, and he helped you answer it.  
\- you sighed and wiped the sweat.  
\- your heartbeat had risen and drank a whole bottle of water, finally the most awaited and stressful test was over.   
\- the teacher smiled at your answer and ended the meeting.  
\- you closed your laptop and fell in his arms.  
\- moonbin smiled and cuddled you, keeping your laptop at a side, he patted your head.  
\- “yeobo, I did it, Thank-you for staying by my side!”  
\- he nodded amd kissed your temple.  
\- soon, his warmth surrounded you and you fell asleep.  
♥♥♥

\- Now, the only thing that bothered you was the result.  
\- it had been a week, and your teacher had informed you that she would tell you the results in a short period of time, but the time had exceeded and there was no news from her.  
\- you were watching a movie with moonbin, giggles, laughs and your smiles filled the room, since the movie was baby's day out.  
\- you were laughing, when a notification caught your attention.  
\- you checked your phone and your result was out.  
\- moonie paused the movie, and watched you.  
\- “ jagi, what happened?”  
\- you showed him the result and you couldn't stop smiling, your smile only grew bigger.  
\- you kissed him on the cheek and laid on his chest.  
\- he smiled and ruffled your hair.  
\- “Yeobo, we did it!” you said as you continued watching the movie.  
\- he paused the movie, closed the laptop, keeping it aside, he kissed you all over the face.   
\- you couldn't stop giggling, and laughing.  
\- he was more then happy for you.  
\- he carried you to your bedroom.  
\- and pleasurable laughs and giggles filled the room.  
♥♥♥♥  
Thank-you for reading  
🌼🙈

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading!✨  
> We had our examinations today and they went well, we just wanted to write something for this cutie member!❤️


End file.
